


The Florist

by bluediamondpixies



Series: Seventeen Smut and Drabbles Series [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluediamondpixies/pseuds/bluediamondpixies
Summary: “Welcome to the store, sorry for the wait,” Says a man while coming from the back area of the store, “Can I help you with something?”“Um, oh” Joshua stutters, the man in front of him is not what he expected to run the flower store. He thought the store would be run by a woman in their late 20s or something, he obviously did not expect a fine young man would actually be running the store.





	The Florist

**Author's Note:**

> A very short story of Joshua and Seungcheol that I made, probably still work in progress as I may added more later on but for the meantime this is a very short oneshot.   
> Hope you like it, enjoy~

It’s was a sunny yet windy days, it’s actually a good day to go out of the house and have a stroll. That’s why he really doesn’t mind when his mother asked him to go buy some groceries and flowers because there will be some guest for dinner. 

“Yes mom, I already got all the ingredients you put on the list,” Says the slender boy talking to his phone. 

“Don’t forget the flower too, okay Josh?” 

“I know mom, I’m on my way to the florist, I’ll be home soon,” Joshua says and hung up his phone after. 

“I think the florist should be around here somewhere… Gosh this is heavy, oh there’s the flower store” says Joshua talking to himself with his groceries. He quickly walks to the store and open the door carefully. “Excuse me,” he calls as he can’t find anyone in the store. 

“Welcome to the store, sorry for the wait,” Says a man while coming from the back area of the store, “Can I help you with something?” 

“Um, oh” Joshua stutters, the man in front of him is not what he expected to run the flower store. He thought the store would be run by a woman in their late 20s or something, he obviously did not expect a fine young man would actually be running the store. 

“Sorry but I don’t speak um oh,” The guy laughs, “Did I startle you? Hi I’m Seungcheol, the owner of this flower store, well not exactly my mom owns this but you get what I mean. Anyway, can I help you with something?” he asked again. 

“Oh yeah,” Joshua finally said, “Um, I need a medium table flower arrangement and some flowers to be put into a vase.” 

Seungcheol looks at Joshua for a little bit and said, “Okay, will be done in a few minutes, do you have any flower preference?” 

“No… I don’t know much about flower, guest will be coming to our house so my mom asked for some flowers.” He explained. 

“Oh, Okay then, I’ll make some that suits you best,” Smiled Seungcheol. 

Joshua can help but stare at Seungcheol. He can take his eyes off the man who’s now arranging flowers delicately. Again, Joshua thought that this probably doesn’t suit him but somehow it does. 

“Do you like what you see?” Asked Seungcheol making Joshua flustered, “The flower I mean,” he chuckled. 

“Oh, that, um, yeah… I think it looks nice,” he answered awkwardly. 

“I can feel you staring at me you know,” Seungcheol said again, “I know, I know, I don’t look like a guy who would actually do something with flowers aren’t I?” he continued as he arranged the flower. 

“Well, there’s that, it just that.. you look… well together, with the flower I mean,” Seungcheol then laughed. 

“That’s very sweet of you to say, I didn’t really catch your name before, what’s your name?” Asked Cheol as he’s finishing the flower. 

“Ah… I haven’t introduced myself… I’m Joshua, I lived around this area too,”

“Joshua? Are from overseas or something? “  
“Yeah, I lived in LA before but we moved back to Korea not long ago,” 

“Okay then Shua, here is your flower arrangement,” He handed the flower to Joshua, “Oh, can I call you Shua?” 

“Sure, you can call me that, oh I go by Jisoo as well…” Shua said shyly while going to take the flowers from Seungcheol.

“Nah, I like Shua better, anyway…” He paused, “can you really take it? I mean, you have a lot to take home, I could give you a hand if you want to.”

“No no no, it’s fine, I’ll be fine I could just stop a cab along the way or something,” Said Shua as he struggle with all of his stuff. 

“Oh come on, I could give you a ride with my bike, it will be easier and faster.” Seungcheol insisted, resulting in a troubled face Joshua. 

“I really couldn’t… what about your store? And we honestly just met today, I don’t want to trouble you…” 

“You do realize that you’re the only customer I have right now do you?” Asked Seungcheol taking glances around the store. 

Joshua then sighed and give in, while Seungcheol grinned and quickly goes to the back to take his helmet and another extra for his new friend Joshua. 

“Are you sure it’s okay to leave the store?” Joshua asked again while Seungcheol is putting the flowers in the front basket of his bike. 

“Relax, in a way, you could think this is a delivery, now put your helmet on and lets ride,” 

With a heavy yet fluttering heart, Joshua get on the bike, well a scooter to be fair, and goes to his house. They small talk for a little bit as Shua directed Cheol to his complex. It’s not a long ride as it is actually not far, he don’t want to trouble Seungcheol anymore but Cheol insisted on helping him take the flowers to his house since Shua still has to take his groceries as well. 

Shua then with the help of Cheol managed to get to the front of his apartment door, greeted by his frustrated mom. 

“Oh my God Josh what’s taking you so long?? I really need the groceries to cook honey,” Nagged his mom as she open the door for him, “Oh, I didn’t know you brought a friend?” 

“Mom this is Seungcheol the florist, he helped me because apparently, groceries, flower arrangement, and some flowers, cannot be brought by one person only,” 

Seungcheol gave Shua’s mom a light bow as he introduced himself. 

“Oh dear I really forgot about that… I should have just asked you to get the flower and just put it into the vase, I’m so sorry,” Shua’s mom quickly took the groceries and goes inside, “Seungcheol are you going to stay for dinner?” she asked from inside. 

“No thank you mam, I heard you’ll be having some guest over so it wouldn’t right for me to stay,” 

“Thank you once again for helping my dear boy, come over anytime soon okay?” 

Shua and Cheol then take a look at each other and laughed quietly. 

“Well that was weird, sorry about that, and thank you again for your help” Said Shua. 

“Don’t mention it, she’s very sweet,” 

Silences…

“I guess I’ll see you around?” Said Cheol. 

“Oh, yeah, sure, of course… I’ll see you around…”


End file.
